return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnotaurus sastrei "chamaeleo"
Coloration: Adult (both sexes) – Base color is a chalky white. Individual Carnotaurus are known to have one other base coloration they are most comfortable with, this taking the place of the usual individual variations of color in other dinosaurs. Adults are capable of triggering a mechanism which causes them to blend in with their immediate environment. They are also capable of mimicking other animals' color patterns; or flashing their skin vibrant colors with its mood or as a defense mechanism to ward off adversaries. Juvenile (both sexes) – Like the adults, the base color of juveniles is also a chalky gray or white, although juveniles lack the necessary brain pathways to achieve full control of their color-changing abilities. They can only display rudimentary color-changing, such as changing their colors based upon their mood. More sophisticated abilities are adopted with age. Diet: Animals smaller than itself; carrion. Preferred Habitat: A Carnotaurus' preferred habitat is anywhere there is sufficient shade so that the dancing sunlight patterns do not leave trails on its skin and reveal its presence. Densely forested areas and abandoned human facilities are perfect for this purpose. Social Structure: Typically found in groups of 2 or 3 animals with an alpha individual that can be either male or female. Some packs are territorial, others are nomadic. Description: Medium bipedal carnivore. Bull-like horns protruding over each eye, larger in males and mere stubs in juveniles. Relatively small head in comparison to its body, short snout. Forelimbs no more than stubs. Stocky build and robust anatomy. Skin is thick with several rows of bumps running down its back and tail. Unique ability to change its skin color at an amazing speed, similarly to a chameleon or a cuttlefish. Behaviors: Along with its useless forelimbs, Carnotaurus has a rather weak bite in relation to its body size. Its advantage lies in its unique ability to change its color to match its environment; enabling it to blend in so well with its surroundings that it can appear practically invisible unless it makes a sudden movement. Carnotaurus uses this advanced color-shifting ability to camouflage itself perfectly, allowing it to get as close to its prey as possible - this behavior is known as 'cloaking'. Once close enough to its quarry, Carnotaurus will charge suddenly at its prey, knocking the victim down with its reinforced skull and stamping on it until the victim is rendered dead or unconscious. While its bite is weak, Carnotaurus' skull is strong, and once it has its prey subdued the Carnotautus will deliver repeated blows with its horns before consuming the battered mess. Carnotaurus is incapable of maintaining its camouflage while running at high speed, but it is an incredibly patient animal. It has been known to stalk its prey for many an hour while cloaked, approaching slowly and cautiously before making the final charge. This hunting method is incredibly effective and many hunts end with a kill. As well as hunting, Carnotaurus also uses its color-changing ability to express emotions. Confusion and shock are conveyed by a chalky white - its base color - and ripples of color are used during mating rituals; to express anger or upset; and to intimidate other predators. Similar-sized predators such as Ceratosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus tend to find the Carnotaurus’ ability to turn invisible at will very unsettling, so they will usually try to avoid the areas where a Carnotaurus is likely to be present. Some Carnotaurus may be found living near packs of Velociraptor, as both species occupy similar habitats. This can cause tension between the two species, although sometimes a territorial truce is made as the far more intelligent Velociraptor take advantage of the fact other medium-sized predators avoid wherever there may be a Carnotaurus living nearby. In turn, the Carnotaurus benefit from the pack's leftover kills; its tough skin providing some protection against the claws and teeth of its aggressive contemporaries. When attempting to impress a female, the male Carnotaurus will perform a mating dance, crouching and swaying his body from side to side, flashing ripples of vibrant color through his skin. Females will visit each male’s personal “dance spot” and choose the largest male with the best dance, the largest horns, and the most vibrant colors. Carnotaurus prefers to avoid conflict with its own kind - disputes between competing males are more commonly resolved with color-flashing and roaring rather than physical force. In extreme circumstances, males will fight, using their horns to butt one another into submission. The mother Carnotaurus will not eat while she is guarding her eggs. Once they hatch, however, the young are forced to fend for themselves. Learning to cloak itself in accordance to its environment is essential for a young Carnotaur’s survival. Carnotaurus is most active during dawn and dusk. A camouflaged Carnotaurus in a well-shaded environment is virtually impossible to spot. Being so elusive, this dinosaur is more often heard than seen. It has a distinctive, gurgling roar, unlike that of any other dinosaur on Sorna.Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaur